


My lass

by Fanficlover84



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficlover84/pseuds/Fanficlover84
Summary: Hi. This is my first ever fanfic. Hope you like it. This takes place after Rocco and Henrik get eliminated, leaving Ember (mc) single, and she seeks comfort in the arms of her best friend bobby.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 10





	My lass

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby liked ember the second she walked out the door. But she liked Rocco leaving Bobby in a place he's all too familiar with, the friendzone. But something changes when Rocco gets eliminated. Will Bobby see this as a way to win ember over?

*Ember*  
I'm sitting on the kitchen island thinking 'well isn't this just my luck, not only does Marisol steal Rocco from me, now he's gone and I'm single.' I put my face and in hands and sigh. I really don't want to be around the other islanders right now but-

"Hey, you ok?" Bobby voice cuts through my thoughts.  
"Yea, I'm fine. All things considering." Bobby, my one true friend in here, the one that told me that Rocco was grafting on the other girls behind my back. I might not trust the others but I trust Bobby completely. He really is a great friend.

"You will bounce back soon" he says. "Don't let this setback get you down, you be up and grafting again in no time" 

"Thanks, Bobby" I jump down off the island and give him a hug and booping his nose, it's a thing between us, it's cute.

Bobby turns to leave when I get a idea. "Hey Bobby"   
"Yea"  
"I don't want to be around the other islanders right so I'm gone crash on the daybeads, can you sleep with me?"

I swear for a split second his eyes light up, "Sure lass" he says. "I'll meet you out there in a few"

I go put on my black lingerie with the blue robe and sit on the daybeds to wait for Bobby.

*Bobby*  
"Can you sleep with me"  
Ember words are ringing in my ears as I quickly change into my cupcake pjs. This is the moment I've been waiting for since the day I seen those beautiful hazel eyes, long black curls, adorable dimples, and.....well you get it. But as luck goes, she gets with Rooco. But he's not here so now is my chance to finally get the girl of my dreams.

As I'm throwing on aftershave Rahim and Gary come in the dressing room "Mate, why are you using aftershave at bedtime?" Gary asked.  
"No time to explain, Ember waiting on me." I tell them both almost breathless.   
Gary chuckles and Rahim smiles. "Good luck mate" they say as I practically fly out the dressing room.

I get close to the daybeds and stop to both catch my breath and try to stop my semi hard on after seeing ember sitting there in the lingerie set that drives me crazy every time I see her in it. I calm down, in more ways than one, and finally get to the daybeds. "OI! I had stated thinking you bailed on me" ember says while punching me on my arm. "I had to get my pillow lass"   
Ember smile turns to a frown, "Is lottie mad at me because-  
I cut her off. "Lottie doesn't mind, besides we in a friendship couple anyway so I doubt she would get mad anyway"   
We start getting the bed ready while we talk, "thank you again for being out here with me, I really appreciate it."  
"Of course, can't have my best friend moping and alone out here"  
She turns to me, 'I hope you find the girl of your dreams while you are here, you are a great guy and deserve to be happy"  
'But the girl of my dreams is looking at me right now' I thought. I pull her into a hug. "We'll both be happy soon, I promise" I pull away before "little bobby" tries to make a appearance. "Alright lass Big spoon or little spoon?"  
"Little spoon" she says  
'Dammit' I think as I get into bed and lace my arms around her stomach and pull her in while trying not to notice her sweet, honey and jasmine scent, her breasts just touching my right arm, her perfect ass resting just above the body part that's getting harder to control. 'Sleep is not coming to me tonight' but thankfully it does but not for long.

*Bobby*  
I wake up a few hours later with ember still in my arms and a half erect penis. 'Why did I do this to myself' I think. Suddenly ember turns in my arms and is now facing me. She slowly opens her eyes, for a few minutes we stare at each other. Next thing I know, her soft lips are on mine. I shocked for a few seconds before I return the sweetest kiss I've ever had. But it quickly turns from sweet to hungry. One hand cups the back of her head, the other explores her body in ways I only dreamed about. My hand travels to the inside of her underwear, rubbing her bundle of nerves that make her moan move against my hand. I continue to playing in her special spot while my mouth begins to explore her neck. I leave my mark on her while she gently bites my shoulder to muffle her moans. At this point I'm convinced I'm dreaming so I'm making the most of it in case it's not real. I take my hand away and she whimpers. "Patience lass, I've wanted this for a while" I say while sliding her panties off. "I'm going to worship you like you deserve." I look her in the eyes and I kiss my way to her sweet spot. "B-bobby" she stammers. "Shhh" I say as I make it to where she wants me the most. I slowly kiss and lick her sweetness not taking my eyes off her. She moans and rolls her head back as I slowly devour her. I can feel her walls starting to clench so I slowly insert two fingers into her while flicking my tongue.

Her eyes roll back and she rocks her hips against me, "Oh God"  
"Nay lass, Bobby"  
She hits her climax and I slow down so she can ride it out.   
I raise up, kissing her. Letting her taste her on me. She breaks the kiss. "Pants off. Now" 

I do what she says she slowly lower her mouth to my crotch. I sharply intake a breath and she first licks around the head then take me into her mouth fully. I almost came right then. She takes me in again and hums, send vibrations through me I cup her head and squeeze the blanket "Holy-" I can't come up with a coherent sentence so I just moan her name over and over. I'm trying so hard not to come because it feels so good but I lose that fight when she grips my head with her throat. I convulse scream her name while she catches all of me in her mouth and swallows. "Bend over" I command in a voice I don't even recognize. She does as I say, I position myself behind her and I penetrate her and growl deep in my throat. "Wet, tight, and hot just like I knew you would be. I start off slow because I not coming fast and her moans are music to my ears.  
"OH fuck" she moans I watch myself go in and out her wetness. "Faster" she moan and I speed up. I'm slamming into her with a ferocity I didn't know I had. "On your knees, and I better not slip out" wait, what the hell has gotten into me?! I'll figure it out later. She gets on her knees, I don't slip out, and we picked up out pace I have one hand on her throat holding her against me while my other hands works on her clit. She moans rocks her hips faster.  
" Oh shit!" Shes close and I can feel her wet walls and to suck me in deeper so I start moving my digit in a circle on her clit which earns me another scream of pleasure.   
I whisper in her ear "say my name"  
"BOBBY!" she screams  
"Again"  
"OH BOBBY"  
then she comes, which triggers my own climax. I try to pull out because we didn't use a condom but she want to feel me pulsing inside her and so I came in her while chanting her name. We lay down, spent, sweaty, and happy. I kiss her shoulder, "Good night my lass." Is the last I say before sleep takes me.

The next day  
*Ember*  
I wake up on the daybeds kinda confused. I go to sit up and two things hit me 1. I'm swollen down there and 2. Me and Bobby are naked. Memories of last night hit my like a bus. I gather up my clothes, run to the shower, thankfully nobody was up yet, and sit in there trying to figure out why I had sex, amazing sex, with Bobby last night. I facepalm myself repeatedly. 'Congratulations ember, you just fucked up your friendship for three hours of amazing sex. Good job' crap now I gotta do the walk of shame to the dressing room and I hope everybody still sleep. I turn the shower off wrap a towel around me and tiptoe to the dressing room. Get dressed and try to figure out where I can hide til the end of the season. Yes I'm stupid for sleeping with Bobby but it felt so damn good. And the things he can do with his....... 'Ember snap out of it!' I tell myself. I gotta apologize to Bobby and hope we can go back to being friends. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I do not see the girls come into the dressing room

"Good morning ember" says Hope  
"Have a good night?" Asked lottie with a wink.  
OH DEAR GOD THEY ALL KNOW!! I hide my face in my hands and hope the ground decides to swallow me.  
"Lottie I'm so-"  
She waves her hand. "Hun please, I'm not mad"  
"You know he's been head over heels for you since day one?" Says priya.  
"Sooooooo???" Are y'all gonna couple up" asked hope  
I barley register what hope is asking because I'm still stuck on what priya said 'head over heels' since day one'   
"I gotta find Bobby" I say as I storm out the dressing room with the girls hot on my heels.

*Bobby*  
Sitting on the bean bags not paying attention to what Rahim and Noah are saying, thinking about the best three hours of my life last night and the regret I feel. Why? Why did take it too far? Why did I love it? Why did she leave me sleeping on the daybeds this morning?   
I was greeted by the boys saying how we woke all of them up last night and that started the non stop teasing from Gary and Lucas. I'm so dazed that I don't hear ember until she's halfway to the beanbags. "BOBBY MCKENZIE WE NEED TO TALK NOW!"   
I jump up. "Um....sure" I really don't know how I should feel right now and I shuffle to the roof terrace and while is fuming in front of me taking the steps two at a time, even more impressive since she's in heels. We get to the roof terrace and I don't know what to say but just the sight of her make me slightly hard.

"So when was you going to tell me you liked me?"   
"Ember....."  
"DON'T EMBER ME!" she snapped. "So that's what we do? Hide secrets from each other?" She's so upset that she's rambling and it's kinda cute. My gaze is on her lips while she still raging and my body moves before I can think about it. One minute shes raging at me and the next one I've pinned her against the door letting my fingers work on her while she starts jerking me, making me harder than I've ever been. I take my swim trunks off and untie her bikini bottoms. I pick her up by her thighs and swiftly enter her. Letting her fit around me as perfectly as she did last night.   
"You are mine now" I say while pumping hips against her. "My lass. No other man will touch nor come near you. You are my lass." "SAY IT" I demand as I'm slamming into her. 'Again, what the hell is wrong with me?!'  
She yells out between moans. "I'm your lass" "I'm.....Oh fuck...I'm your lass Bobby" I lean in nibbling her ear "aye you are" I growl. I keep slamming into her until she cries out my name and withers in my arms. I gently kiss her forehead and hold her until her legs quit shaking. "Come on lass, let's go get you cleaned up." She takes my hand and we head to the shower. 

A week later  
*Ember*  
The girls are standing by the door of the bathroom waiting for this test to finish. Me and Bobby have had LOTS of unprotected sex and the producers want to see if I am indeed pregnant. Me and Bobby have became a couple even though the recoupling hasn't happened yet. True to his word, no man comes near me unless he's around. Is it weird that it's kinda of a turn on? I mean Bobby is the sweetest guy but when he goes full Scottish, I say that because when we have sex his demanding Scottish accent comes out, It makes me wet just thinking about it. Finally the timer beeps and I look at the test and my heart drops. It's positive. I don't know if I'm happy or sad. I open the bathroom door and the girls look at me expectantly and I show them thet test. The girls all cheer. I don't know how to feel. 

Later that night  
*Ember* I'm in the dressing room getting ready for the recoupling and my mind is all over the place. Do I tell him? Should I just leave? I've hid from Bobby all day long because I can't face him yet but now I don't have a choice. The girl have been so supportive and keeping me from breaking down. It's recoupling time and I know what I'm going to say. We get up and head downstairs.

*Bobby*  
I'm going crazy. I haven't seen ember since the producers pull her away this morning. I'm nervous and pacing around the firepit.  
"Mate. Calm down" Noah says in his soothing voice. "I'm sure she's fine"   
I'm not so sure. Something is wrong I can feel it. 

*Incoming text*  
The girls are on there way to make their choice #girlchoice #excitingnews

The boys all stand. Rahim and Gary pat me on the back but I'm not calm until I see ember beautiful face. My heart does flips but I also notice her puffy eyes. Had she been crying? What's wrong? I tense up again.  
A phone beeps. It's ember. She stands in front of me with tear in her eyes. Her voice breaks as she speaks "what a difference a few weeks makes. This boy went for being my best friend to my lover to something more. I hope we are happy together for a long time. "The boy I want to couple up with is Bobby......Sr!" Me and the boys stare at her confused while the girls all smile and giggle. It doesn't click until she puts her hands on her stomach and smiles while crying. The boys all cheer and hug me.  
"Congratulations!!" Shouts Lucas   
"Nice one mate" says Gary   
I still shocked but I'm walk over to her slowly, drop to my knees, and hug her stomach as a cry. My lass is pregnant! We're having a baby!!!


End file.
